


Help

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [26]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Amroth Nanny, Bitty!Faramir, Gen, bitty!Boromir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Boromir Lends Faramir a Hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

~*~

Boromir was stalking around the room, exaggerating each step, bringing each foot down with a stomp. Faramir was looking on with wide eyes, giggling from time to time. I watched Boromir, trying to figure out the purpose of this game, but finally had to ask, "What _are_ you doing?"

"I am showing that baby how to walk," he replied, frowning at his little brother. Boromir had mostly gotten over his jealousy, but when Boromir was exasperated or angry, Faramir was still "that baby". "It's so easy – why won't he do it?"

I chuckled. "He will not learn simply by watching, Boromir," I said, going over to where Faramir sat on the floor. "You have seen how I help him?" I leaned down and held out my hands to Faramir. He immediately grasped my fingers and pulled himself upright; then, after a moment of wobbling, took an unsteady step. "See?" I said to Boromir as Faramir continued his slow progression onward. "You have seen him holding on to the furniture when he moves around the room, haven't you?" Boromir nodded, gaze fixed on Faramir. "Right now, he needs something to help him keep his balance, but he will learn soon enough how to walk on his own."

"Can…can I do it?" Boromir asked, studying the pair of us. "Will he let me?"

"I am sure he will," I smiled, knowing full well that Faramir would let Boromir do most anything he wanted. I moved in front of Faramir, working one of my hands out of his grip, and he stopped, looking up at me uncertainly. "Come, just let him take your hands, and do not rush him."

Boromir stood behind Faramir, as I had been doing, and cautiously let his brother grab his hand. "He hangs on so tight!" Boromir exclaimed in surprise as I was pulling my other hand free. "Why's he so strong?"

"Because he does not want to fall," I said as Faramir flailed a moment, then caught Boromir's left hand, "and he knows that holding on to you will keep him steady."

"Are you ready, Faramir?" Boromir asked, looking down at the top of Faramir's head, which barely cleared Boromir's belt. "I won't let you fall. Now come on…"

Faramir gave a happy squeal, and began his shaky steps forward again, babbling all the while. Boromir let his little brother lead him. "Am I doing it right?" His eyes were dark with concentration, as if he were afraid that he would do something wrong and cause Faramir to crash into a wall. 

"Yes, you are doing just fine," I assured him as they made their way around the room. "Just let him take his time, and soon he will be ready to try it by himself."

Boromir nodded. "I will help him until he is ready," he declared, turning his full attention back to Faramir. I sat back and watched as they circled the room, smiling at the delighted grin on Faramir's face, and the intense expression on Boromir's. With help as determined as that, it would not surprise me if Faramir was walking within a fortnight.


End file.
